puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple
Triple is a senior officer of the Viridian Ocean crew One Last Sunrise, where he holds the title swordsman, since nobody in his crew has beat him yet. He is a member of the flag Neptune's Voyagers, and a good friend of Hbomb, who is a royal. Biography Triple's past is not know by many since a month after his birth his mother was taken by an evil cult. After 16 years, he learned that she was still alive and had another child. The child turned out to be Vargas the Mad, and Triple swore to defeat him before any other could know. Triple was later adopted by Dot, who he now sees as being related to her. The captain has a girlfriend with the name of Geneviv. She and Triple have been friends since they were children and are considered best friends. Rumor would have it that if Geneviv ever got touched or harmed, Triple would storm down no matter were she was to save her. Triple has a high temper but still enjoys an bottle of wine with friends and listens to music. But he still waits for the day he can take the head of Vargas the Mad and get his vengeance. Lately Triple has found a new friend by the name of Smoochme which he has begun a rivalry with. So far they are equals in both Sailing and Swordfight. Triple was once on a Cursed Isle where he and Smoochme were stranded. Triple lost his eye in fight with Vargas which ended in Vargas fleeing and Triple battered to the ground with blood pouring out from his eye. Smoochme then found some herbs to stop the bleeding from Triple's eye. Triple and Smooch lived on an abandoned island for 3 months before they were saved By the crew . The captain Arthurius offered them some hospitality. Smoochme declined and moved on to his crew today which is Unbreakable Metal Fleet. Triple stayed and offered all the help he could do. he then left Ctrl Alt Elite to join Together We Stand. After the rise of Together We Stand, here he met Geneviv, a beautiful young girl with promising talent they had been seperated after many years. Triple has never got over his loss to Vargas the Mad and he still today vows to once again fight Vargas to the death. He now relates to One Last sunrise and begun a Great friendship with Hbomb as his Captain. Triple is always loyal to his Crewbies, so since Hbomb is a great Captain, he plans to stay in One Last Sunrise forever. Triple Retired in May 30th due to mental crises. He planned to sail out alone on one last pilly were he choose to go on land on an abbandoned island. He then sat under an palm tree were he still sits this day today. He never stopped loveing Geneviv and wish that she was still by his side as he then took in his last breath. It is said that Triple had a son whos roaming the seas of Sage. He is said to be the spitting image of Triple and goes under the name Claufi. Who is Captain of Poetic Dreamers and prince of Distant Memory.